<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlikely by Lydia_Sarkisian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833284">Unlikely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Sarkisian/pseuds/Lydia_Sarkisian'>Lydia_Sarkisian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on kinda true events, Enemies to Lovers, I wanted to do my enemies to lovers AU again but a slow burn, M/M, spot is so gay, yay spots still a bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Sarkisian/pseuds/Lydia_Sarkisian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When rumors spread at Jack and Spot’s school, they have to stop it, and quite frankly, they’ll do anything. Even if it means faking a date and breaking up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this is kind of The Duel, but more of a slow burn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spot fell onto his bed. He hated life in every way possible. Someone had recently told Jack, his arch-enemy, that he had a crush on him. Never in his terrible life would he even think about Jack in a sexual or romantic way. Spot closed his eyes and soaked up the horrible vibes of the world, before someone came barging in. Spot jolted up and looked Jack straight in the eye.<br/>“Is it true? It’s all over school!”<br/>“No! Of course not! Why would I like you?”<br/>“Do you know who started the rumor?”<br/>“You should know! They told you!”<br/>Jack stared at nothing while he thought back to when he’d just found out about the rumor. “Oh! I think it was Lindsey, Lindsey Leigh. Yeah, that one girl who said Racer had a crush on Crutch.”<br/>“Well, that turned out to be true. I mean, it would be if she said it 6 years ago.”<br/>“Look. I don’t like you. I hate you-“<br/>“Wow, how reassuring.”<br/>“Shut up I wasn’t finished. I hate you, but, we need to stop these rumors.”<br/>“How do you expect to do that?”<br/>“I. . .”<br/>Jack listened intently to what Spot was about to say, eager to get these rumors to end.<br/>“Don’t know.”<br/>Jack threw his arms up and sighed, then a lightbulb went off.<br/>“Spot, will you be my boyfriend?”<br/>“Woah-“<br/>“No, like, we’ll fake a date, then we’ll break up! People will leave us alone once they know we don’t want anything to do with each other.”<br/>“That. . . Might work. I still hate you, though!”<br/>“Aw, I hate you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Chapter of an Upcoming Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, are you ready?”<br/>“Not really, but let’s go anyway.”<br/>Jack adjusted his bandanna and looked at Spot.<br/>“Wait, does this mean we have to spend time together?”<br/>“Sadly, yes.”<br/>Spot let out an angry groan and Jack smirked at him. Spot was really, really dramatic. <br/>“Alright, let’s go.”<br/>“Fine, fine.”<br/>They walked out and everyone stared at them as they held hands. Jack’s stomach turned as he saw Lindsey. <br/>“So, the rumors are true? You and Spot are dating.” She smiled her freakishly weird and nasty smile at them and Spot flashed a sweet smile right back at her. <br/>“Yes, we are. Is there a problem?” Spot leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder. He was an amazing actor despite the fact he hated him. “No. Just that I can prove it to Ashley what I say is actually the truth!” She said, looking back at her partner-in-crime, Ashley. Ashley looked down, cringing. <br/>“Well if you’ll all excuse us,” Spot broke the awkwardness “we have class to attend.”<br/>Spot grabbed his hand and they walked out of the crowd. When they were out of earshot from the rest, Jack was the first to speak.<br/>“Spot, when did you become such a great actor?” He breathed out. Spot scoffed. “Save the compliments for later, Jacky boy. What matters is we got through that. That might’ve been the worst move I’ve made in my life.”<br/>“Alright baby, I’ll see you next period.”<br/>“You’re never allowed to call me that away from people.”<br/>“Wasn’t planning on it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh, I kind of like this chapter title lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Late Night Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was loosing it. He was completely loosing himself. He hated him, and especially hated what he was doing. He had to keep reminding himself that he hated Spot. He had started to take interest in Spot’s lips, and how soft they looked. He hated it, every second of it. Then again, he loved it. He loved how good Spot’s lips looked, and how he had a tiny lisp that you could only hear if you really listened, and—<br/>What was he thinking? He had to be against these thoughts. It would be the only way to stop them. However, they could keep going on, just as long as Spot didn’t find out. Sure, Jack hated his thoughts, but he loved the way Spot’s hand felt in his, and how his eyes twinkled when he proved someone wrong, then  there’s that one time when Jack poked him in the eye with a pencil. It wasn’t the fact he was hurt that was cute, though it was back then, but the fact that he started crying slightly; thinking about it now, Jack felt like he was going to cry too. Sure, he hated Spot with almost every fiber of his being, but a part of him wanted to love him. He felt a chill rush over his arm and heard the door swing open. His eyes shot open and he looked up to see someone standing in the doorway, hands on their hips.<br/>“We need to talk. Now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✨rats✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The “Talk”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That moment when you’re working so much, your “breaks” are literally going to do other said project. I’m totally okay with this, though. I have a lot of chapters done, so I might update this story a lot today lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spot looked at Jack through tear-stung eyes. He felt sick and ready to cry. He stumbled onto Jack’s bed and Jack looked up at him, concern filling his dark brown eyes.<br/>“Jack, please help me stage the breakup. I can’t do this anymore.” He said, wiping a tear from his eye.<br/>“What’s going on?” Jack looked him up and down. “What happened?”<br/>“I got beat up for being homosexual. They called me horrible names and—“ Spot broke into a sob and Jack grabbed him. He pulled him close without pressing too hard on his body, just in case there were bruises. <br/>“I’m fine, I just want to get back to my room.” Spot hiccuped out, making an attempt to get up. Jack pulled him back down.<br/>“You need to rest now. Don’t move.”<br/>“Jack, why are you helping me?”<br/>“Because, Spot, I-“<br/>“Is he okay?” <br/>A voice interrupted Jack. It was Albert. “I saw some guy beat him up,” he said, walking over to the bed. “I think it was Jason and his crew.”<br/>Jack looked at Albert and sighed. “Probably. They beat Race up once too when he first came out.” He turned his attention back to the hurt ball of bruises in arms. Spot was curled up tightly in his arms, shaking slightly; his head was leaning onto Jack’s chest. Jack stroked his arm and Albert looked at Spot, concerned for him. Albert climbed into the bed beside Jack and looked up at him with wide eyes.<br/>“Is there anything I could do to help?”<br/>Jack thought for a moment, then spoke.<br/>“You could hold him while I go get some stuff to clean his wounds, and something for him to eat.” “Alright.” Albert took Spot and wrapped his arms around him. <br/>“Do you think you’ll be okay?”<br/>“Maybe.” Spot said, a little bit more clearly than the other times he’s talked. He must be a little bit more calm, Albert thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tear stains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon later, Jack came to clean Spot’s wounds and Albert left. He had finally got Spot to sleep because he was so hurt. Jack had never seen Spot cry so much as he did tonight. He was genuinely hurt, whether that be emotionally or physically; both, really. As he looked at him sleeping, he thought of all the times he’d ever said something hurtful to him. <br/>“Slut!”<br/>“Okay and? My parents are dead, too! You’re not special!”<br/>“It’s not always about you. Nothings about you!”<br/>“You aren’t loved! My parents loved me more than anyone will ever love you!”<br/>“The only thing you’ll ever be useful for is, well, nothing!”<br/>Some of them may have been over-exaggerating, but they probably hurt him. A lot, too. Every word someone says impacts the victim, whether it’s good or bad words. However, you need good words to balance out the bad ones. If you don’t, you may feel like you’re useless, disgraceful, maybe even worthless. Spot was probably so hurt because he was just taking on way too much at one time. He told himself he could handle it, but he ended up becoming unbalanced in life, and loosing his grip. Everything people have said to Spot was probably weighing him down, and—<br/>Jack did a double take on Spot again. Was that—? No, it couldn’t be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Wrists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spot woke up and saw Jack talking to someone in the corner of the room. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, but listened to Jack’s conversation. <br/>“. . . and I don’t know what to do! I mean, I don’t want to tell him because that would be weird but I don’t want to ignore it! I mean, what if he does it again? I’ll feel horrible!”<br/>He went silent for a second, presumably listening to the person on the line, then spoke again.<br/>“I guess your right. I’ll bring it up later. Hopefully not awkwardly. I don’t want to hurt him more.”<br/>Silence.<br/>“Alright, thanks. Bye.”<br/>Spot accidentally fell asleep after that, but he soon woke up to something he never thought he’d have to talk about ever again.<br/>“Spot?” Jack broke the silence after a hot minute.<br/>Spot hummed a response, looking nervous. Jack had never sounded this serious when starting a conversation.<br/>“Why’d you do it?”<br/>“Do what?” His head tilted slightly at Jack’s sudden question he shouldn’t have known nothing about.<br/>“Your wrists.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPLOADING THIS LATELY! I’m starting to write actual books, but I’ll never forget where I came from. I’ll still be posting fanfics, and get back on track with my posting schedule lmao. By the way, I do edits! You can go follow my Funimate on @LydiaMyLife! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spot let out a small gasp, but quickly put himself back together. <br/>“What about them?”<br/>“You clearly know what I’m talking about.”<br/>“No I don’t.” Spot retorted, his eyes getting stingy. <br/>Jack reached for his wrist and he pulled it away. “Stop!”<br/>“If you don’t know what I’m talking about, why are you being so defensive?”<br/>“Just stop! Just leave me alone.”<br/>“Spot, please, I’m trying to help you.”<br/>“I don’t want help!”<br/>Spot ran out of the door, Jack could tell he was starting to cry. <br/>“Spot. . .”<br/>Spot was gone. Jack wanted to follow after him, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. He’d just get mad at him. Then again, he didn’t want him to try anything. It was a loose-loose situation. However, he couldn’t help but thinking it was his fault. This wouldn’t have happened if he’d never said anything, or talked to him in general. If he wouldn’t have said anything, he would have never met Spot. If he’d have never met Spot, he wouldn’t have done what he did, and he would have never became attached to him. It all went downhill in middle school, and Jack didn’t know who to blame for this love mess anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>e</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flashy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chapter title because, well, spot’s flashy and its a flashback 👁👄👁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spot walked through the school hallway, holding his books. He slammed into something and looked up to see what he’d bumped into. It was a tall guy, not tall but taller than him, and he was talking to his friends. It was Jack Kelly and his friends.<br/>“Watch where you’re going, dumbass!”<br/>Spot heard everyone around him laughing and staring at him, and his face went red. There was only one thing he could’ve done, and he did it.<br/>“Why don’t you watch where you’re going, you bastard?”<br/>Everyone in the hallway went silent, including Jack. Spot guessed he didn’t expect him to shoot back a retort, as no one usually did. “What, don’t know what to say?”<br/>Jack looked taken aback and bit his lip. “Stupid slut! Of course I know what to say, I’m not mute.”<br/>“Well then, learn how to talk! Last time I checked, no one here is two!”<br/>Jack looked Spot up and down as he rambled on about Jack. He, however wasn’t listening. “And I—!”<br/>“You know, you’ve got a such pretty mouth on you, too bad no one taught you to use it.”<br/>Spot blushed, and rolled his eyes.<br/>“Yeah, bummer.” He said walking away with his hips swaying side-to-side, Jack staring the whole time. It was silent, until his friends burst out laughing. Jack, snapping out of his trance and focus on Spot’s hips, looked at them confused. They continued laughing their heads off, spitting out things like, “You totally like him!” and, “You’re totally into him!”<br/>Jack rolled his eyes and mumbled a “Cmon” then they left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>